1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmission apparatus that transmits information about the apparatus to an external device, a control method thereof, and a recording medium that stores a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an image processing apparatus that includes a web server function. Such an image processing apparatus generates as a web page, information about a job status of the image processing apparatus and image data stored in a storing device included in the image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus then transmits the generated web page to a client personal computer (PC) connected via a network, so that the information can be browsed on a web browser in the client PC (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-007095). Hereinafter, such a web page will be referred to as a remote user interface (UI). If a user browses the remote UI, the user can acquire information about the job executed by the image processing apparatus, the information about the image data, or the status of the apparatus, even when located away from the image processing apparatus.
In the case of the conventional remote UI, the web server in the apparatus which provides the remote UI generates a dedicated page for the remote UI, so that various types of information such as the status of the job or the apparatus are notified to the client PC. In other words, a screen which is in common with the screen displayed on a display unit in an operation panel attached to the image processing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a local UI) is not generated in the conventional remote UI.
In contrast, if the screen displayed on the local UI is simply captured, and the captured screen is displayed on the remote UI, the following problem occurs. A display language of the local UI is set to the apparatus itself. On the other hand, the display language of the remote UI is set according to a request from the browser every time there is access. In other words, each of the display languages is independently set. As a result, the display language types of the display screens of the local UI and the remote UI may become different. For example, the local UI may be set to be displayed in Japanese, and the remote UI may be set to be displayed in English. In such a case, it may be difficult for the user to understand the captured screen of the local UI displayed on the remote UI.